An Unexpected Match
by moni kun
Summary: Tatsuha gets invited to go to Shuichi's concert with the band! Afterwards, he wanders off and get's mobbed by Taki, just who saves Tatsu? And does anything happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

"Yuki! Where's the telephone"  
"Shut up Baka! I'm using it"  
"Hai!"

10 minutes later.  
Shuichi snuck into Yuki's workroom and asked Quietly "Yuki"  
Yuki grunted noncommitedly.  
"Are you off the phone"  
Yuki nods without looking away from his computer that he was typing madly away at.  
"Good!" Shuichi bounces into the room, grabs the phone, and runs out. He sat down on the couch and scrolled through the electric phonebook. "Hmm… It must be here somewhere!" Pause. "Aha! Here it is"  
He exclaimed as he found the number he was looking for and dialed it.  
"Uesugi residence!" Was the cheerful reply on the other end of the telephone.  
"Tasuha? Is that you?" Shuichi asked excitedly.  
"Hai"  
"I have a concert in two days! Would you like to come"  
"Would I! That would be great! But I can't afford a ticket right now, I'm broke after all the cd's I bought the other day"  
"Ha ha! Like I'd let my guest pay!" Shuichi laughed. "I'll get you in for free of course"  
"Really? That'd be great"  
"Yeah! If you like, you can come over tomorrow and spend the night"  
"That'd work out great"  
"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

Yuki walked into the room as Shuichi hung up the phone. "Who were you talking to"  
"It's a surprise!" He exclaimed, giggling and running out of the room.

The next day Tatsuha took a train to the city, then walked to Yuki's house. He walked up to Yuki's apartment and knocked on the door. Yuki answered with a scowl on his face. Which deepened when he saw who was at the door, with an overnight bag.  
"Hello! Shuichi invited me"  
"Slam!" He was interrupted as Yuki shut the door in his face.

"Shuichi! Why is my perverted brother at my front door"  
"Oh yay! Tatsuha's here! He's spending the night tonight so that he can come to my concert tomorrow"  
"No. I will not have him in my house"  
"Please Yuki?" Puppy dog face, major.  
"Why?" Shuichi gave him a quick kiss and told him that it was only one night.

Shuichi opened the to a very bemused Tatsuha.  
"Come in Tatsuha-chan!" Shuichi squealed while grinning cheerfully. But even though Shuichi smiled welcomingly at him, he still hesitated. Yuki was standing near the door giving his infamous 'If looks could kill' stare, to compliment his best scowl ever.  
"Umm… Maybe I shouldn't"  
"Nonsense!" Shuichi stomped on Yuki's foot to distract him. "Come on in!"

Shuichi is so nice! Thought Tatsuha. Even though it's obvious that he likes to spend as much time as possible with his Yuki, He's spending the whole night with me! We've played games, eated popcorn, ad watched movies! After dinner, Yuki tried if all possible to avoid us. And I'd have to say he was successful. But it didn't faze Shuichi one bit  
"Tatsuha? I'm going to bed"  
"But it's only 11pm"  
Shuichi yawned. "I have a concert tomorrow, remember? That and, other things…" He trailed off. I knew what that unsaid subject was: Yuki. He enjoyed my company, but was anxious to get back to his lover. I shouldn't be jealous! I'm lucky he's even willing to spend time with me at all! Especially when it's away from his lover…. "Sigh…" At least I'll get to listen to my Nittle Grasper Cd's earlier than planned! Oh… I just love Sakuma-san's voice! He is a God! What I'd give to meet him someday…

Tatsuha woke up to "Yuki! Why can't I make breadfast!" Shuichi whined. Quite loudly I might add.  
"Because last week your 'breakfast' caught on fire. Same with the week before that!" He growled back. "Who knows, if I let you, you might manage to burn the house down this time"  
"Aww… Yuki! You're no fun"  
"Go away and go wake up Tatsuha"  
"Okay!" Except when he got to the living room, I was already up and dressed.  
"Aww!" He whined Genki like. "I was going to wake you up"  
"You did"  
"Huh"  
"Your argument in the kitchen woke me up"  
"Ohh…." It dawned on him that I was correct. " Okay. Do you want to watch my Nittle Grasper video with me"  
"Sure!" I cheer. So when Yuki finished making breakfast, he found the two boys practically plastered to the tv screen. "Can you two unglue yourselves from the tv screen for food"  
"Food!" They chorused and ran into the kitchen to attack the meal waiting for them.  
"Sigh, I have two incorrigible boys in my house."

Right after breakfast, the two boys were chatting about everything while listening to Nittle grasper cd's.  
"Guess where my concert is Tatsuha"  
"Where?" I asked interested.  
"The same place as my debut"  
"Zepp Tokyo"  
"Yes!" He cheered. "You got it right your first try"  
"It's not that hard to guess where you debuted since you talk about it all the time." I commented.  
"Oh… But now you get to see it! I bet you've never been there before"  
"You're right. It will be really exciting!"

"Come on Tatsuha"  
"Through the back door"  
"Don't be scared! You're with me! They'll let you in"  
"But it doesn't feel right"  
"It's fine Tatsuha!"

"Tatsuha!" Shouted Hiro playfully. "You're more nervous and jittery than we are! And this is OUR concert! Go out into the audience before we become anxious too'  
"But"  
"We have to go out soon anyway Tatsuha!" Said Shuichi. "It's not like you can go out on stage with us!" He snickered at the thought.

I sat in a seat near the back to keep away from the largest part of the crowd. A guy sat down near me and smiled at me. "Hello. Trying to sit away from the crowd?" He asked.  
I nodded, embarrassed. Somehow he seems familiar  
"I hope you enjoy the concert" He comments.  
I nodded again. He's wearing a hat, and it's dark. So I can't quite see just who he is. Then the concert started and I forgot all about the strange man that happened to watch me the whole entire concert.

After the concert was over, I waded through the crowds to the back. The security guard let me in because he recognized me as the guy who had come in with Shuichi and the band. I went to the room where the band was and joined them. We all walked to the nearest bar to celebrate. Okay Tatsuha, you've done this before. It isn't that hard. Anyways, I'm with Bad Luck! That can't kick me out because of my age. I mean Fujisaki is 16 too and he goes to bars with the gang! No such luck for me. As the band went in, I got separated from them. So when I got to the door I was alone without an excuse to get in. W.T.F! They actually I.D. me? The one time I'm without my fake I.D… Now what am I supposed to do? Oh well, I was tired anyways, so I should get home before Yuki goes to sleep or all hell will break loose. While I was deep in thought, I unconsciously wandered down the street.

Unnoticed, The guy from the concert followed Tatsuha down the street.

"Hey Yuki Eiri"  
"Huh?" I said.  
"I have some unfinished business with you." A figure said as he pulled me into an alley.  
"Who're you? Do I know you?" I asked, confused.  
"You ruined my life! Now you pay!" He shouted as he punched me in the face. Hard.  
I couldn't see anything. It was really dark, and now my face hurt. It didn't help that I was dead on my feet. I heard a thud of a fist hitting flesh, Thank god it wasn't mine. a groan, then someone grabbed me. "Come on. I've taken care of Tatchi. Let's go"  
"Huh? What's going on"  
"Come on! He might come after us"  
"Oh.. My head hurts…" I groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Asked the mysterious person worriedly.  
"My head… I'm so tired… Everything… Spinning"  
Then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tatsuha! Tatsuha"  
"Hnn.." I'm in a... bed? I opended my eyes and saw the dude from the concert.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked.  
He smiled. "I checked your wallet." (Note: Tatsuha doesn't have an i.d. in his wallet, it's just the 'contact if found' card)  
"What happened?" The smile disapeared.  
"You passed out. Apparently too much excitement"  
"But who was that guy"  
"He thought you were Yuki Eiri. He has a grudge against him. By the way, you really do look like him. no wonder he got you two confused.hmm.. Uesugi Tatsuha. Isn't Yuki Eiri's real name Uesugi"  
I blushed. "Umm... He's my brother." I mumbled "Really"  
"Yeah. Oh..." I moan. "I'm so tired." My eyelids start to droop.  
"Tatsuha? Are you okay?" His worried face floated above mine.  
"snk snore"  
Sweat drop. He's asleep again. I didn't even get to tell him my name! Poor guy. He's so overexhausted that he has a fever. I'll just call Yuki and Shuichi to come and get him.

"Tatsuha! Wake up"  
"Tatsuha! You bastard! What made you run off like that"  
"Hnn"  
"Tatsuha? Are you okay?" Asked a very worried Shuichi.  
"Yeah." I mumbled. Shuichi looks a lot like that guy from the concert... Why are they so worried about me? It's not like anything happened... Oh, passing out and sleeping at a stranger's house must be something to worry about  
"How did you find me?" I asked.  
"Ryu-chan called us!" Squeaked SHuichi.  
"Ry-u-chan"  
"Yeah, you were at his house"  
"You know him"  
"Yeah! Why are you so surprised. You know him too"  
"He's Sakuma Ryuichi-chan"  
I bolted upright "Sakuma-san?" Then I regretted it. "Oh," I layed back down. "My head"  
"You just sit here a bit and wear off the sleepiness!" Shuichi said cheerfully. "I'll go find something for you to eat"  
Shuichi hopped off to the kitchen leaving Yuki and I alone.

"What you were thinking you baka? Wandering off alone like that"  
"Bad luck wanted to go to a bar." I mumbled.  
Hisfrown deepened.  
"I figured that I could get in as long as I was with Shuichi and crew. But we got seperated and the bouncer kicked me out. Some guy named 'Tatchi' ambushed me, then Sakuma-san saved me"  
"Tatchi? Oh, the baka would think that you were me in the dark"  
I wondered why someone would be after Yuki, but I figured correctly that I should leave the topic alone for the time being.  
"I wondered why he looked so familiar"  
"Who?" "Sakuma-san. We chatted at the concert and I couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar. He was wearing a hat, and it was dark..." I trailed off.  
"I'm surprised. You have so many damn pictures of that stupid singer that you should be able to recognize him in any shape, size, or form"  
"Tatsuha! You have a visitor!" Screamed Shuichi.  
I got up off the couch and started to walk towards the hallway when a pink bunny peared around the corner.  
"Hello Tatsuha!" Cheered the bunny.  
"Eh"  
"It's Kumagoro! I've come to see if you were okay!" He held up a paw to my forehead. "Is your fever gone"  
"Kumagoro"  
"I'm Ryu's friend! And yours too! I like you!" He cheered.  
"Sakuma-san"  
Ryuichi's face poked around the corner, pouting. "Hi! Tatsuha! Call me Ryuichi"  
"Ummm... Sakuma-san, why are you here?" I ignored his comment to cal him Ryuichi.  
"Because of you silly! And please call me Ryuichi! You sound so formal. If you keep it up, I'll call you Uesugi-san"  
"I can't call you Ryuichi-kun! Oh No! I blurted it out! I shouldn't have done that  
Ryuichi frowned. "Why not"  
"Umm.." Trying to think of an excuse. "We haven't become friends yet"  
"Hmm?" Asked Ryuichi startled.  
"I won't feel privelaged to say your first name until we get to know eachother!" I thought up quickly. But of course we won't get to know eachother because he is a pop star, a god to me, and I am just an overobsessed fan  
"Then let's go!" Squealed Ryuichi.  
"Huh"  
"Let's go get to know eachother better!" He said while dragging me towards the door.  
"Huh? But don't you have more important things to do"  
"This is important. But no, I have nothing to do today"  
"Why not? Aren't you always busy"  
"I have some time off for a while." He said. Avoiding why. "Let's go out"  
"Well, I don't know if"  
Yuki interrupted. "Leave. I don't need you in my house all day"  
"Aack!" Screamed Tatsuha as Ryuichi drug him out the door. Slamming the door behind him.  
"I wonder." Queried Shuichi.  
"What?" Snapped Yuki. Whipping his head around to glare at his pink haired lover.  
"Nothing..." Grinning, he gave Yuki a quick kiss.  
"I have to go and finish some lyrics. Bye." If I didn't know better, I'd say that... No, it couldn't be. Could it? Is Ryu falling in"  
End chappy I know. It was a little shorter than the last chappy. But I thought that that was a good place to end this. I'll try and make the next longer. Review and I'll update faster! (Really) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakuma-san! Where are we going"  
"Call me Ryuichi!" He countered.  
I gulped. 'Ryuichi-kun"  
"Hai"  
"Where are we going"  
"Where do you want to go"  
That caught me by surprise. I gulped again. "Whare do I want to go?" I reapeated.  
"Hai." HE answered.  
"Umm..." My stomach growled.  
He laughed. "Well that settles it. Out for food."

About 10 minutes later, we walked into a moderately nice breakfast place and sat down. I was really hungry, so I ate a lot. While Ryuichi just picked at his food.  
"You okay?" I asked between mouthfuls of food.  
He said. "I'm fine." Then laughed. "You're eating like a growing teenager!" I blushed. Then he dowsn't know  
"If I call you... Ryuichi-chan, will you eat"  
He looked up from his plate, a large smile on his face. "Sure will! I was just so sad that Tatsuha-kun wouldn't call me by my first name that I couldn't eat!" He quickly lied. You could easily tell that he was using that as an excuse for the real reason he wasn't eating. But at least he was scarfing things down now... Like his old self. Old self? I've barely known Ryuichi for a day and I'm talking about his old self  
The waitress walked up and asked if we were finished, then said "Sakuma-san!" Quietly. "I didn't know you were here today. And you brought a friend"  
"Hello Kat!" Ryuichi squealed between mouthfuls.  
"Kat?" I questioned curiously. "That's a different name"  
"Her full name is Kathleen." He smiled.  
"Ka-the-line"  
"It's englishe. She's from America"  
"Oh"  
"Don't know english, do you"  
"Not really.." I admitted.  
"Well are you two finished?" Kat asked again.  
"Yes, I think so." Said Ryuichi. "At least I am. How about you Tatsuha"  
"Yeah, I'm finished"  
"Then let's go!" He paid the bill then drug me outside. "Now where do you want to go, Tatsuha"  
"Umm"  
"The park!" Ryuichi cheered. And pointed. Then he promptly drug me over too it. We wandered a while there. Maybe a couple of hours. Him chatting incessantly while I enjoyed my surroundings. Then he interrupted my reverie.  
"Look Tatsuha! Ice cream!" He drug me over to the stand and ordered two vanilla cones. He promptly started eating his hurriedly. Not unlike a child of 8 afraid his ice cream will melt before he's finished. Consequesntly, it was messy.  
I looked up from my ice cream to see a sticky white face busily crunching his cone. "I'm a messy eater." He stated matter of factly. Talk about stating the obvious. I thought. But it is kawaii  
The vendor lady was looking at Ryuichi strangely. So I chose that moment to interrupt him."Ne, Sakuma-san"  
"Call me Ryuichi!" The lady's eyes widened. Uh oh  
'Let's go to lunch"  
"Okay"  
I quickly pulled him into a nearby cafe. Just in time, too. Because when we sat down, a horde of screaming fangirls ran by.  
"Ooh! I wonder who they were chasing?" Ryuichi asked in awe.  
"You." I commented flatly.  
"Huh?" He asked cutely. "Is that why you drug me in here so fast"  
I nodded, blushing.  
"Tatsuha-san saved me!" He screamed cutely. Also happening to get a waitresses attention.  
"Ryuichi-chan, since we're hear, let's eat"  
"Hai!" He's watching me real closely. Thought Ryuichi. So I won't be able to get away with not eating anything. I don't feel to well right now, so this could pose a problem  
"I'll have a burger, no fries." Said Ryuichi.  
"I'll have a burger WITH fries." I said.  
When the burgers came, Ryuichi scarfed his down like it was going to run away so that 1. I wouldn't worry about him. And 2. He wouldn't have a chance to look at it and change his mind.  
Afterwards, Ryuichi drug me (Unwillingly) into a record shop to drool all over the cd's of his that they had.  
"Wow! Look at this one Tatsuha!" Squealed Ryuichi. "This one has the limited edition cover and hidden song! And this one! ONly 1.5 million copies were released! Oh my god! This is the album of my favorite band that I couldn't get! I waited in line and they"  
I interrupted him by leaning down and kissing him sweetly. His eyes wide, he stared at me and blushed. But he didn't break the kiss.  
When it was finished, he locked his eyes on the ground, put his hat and sunglasses on (They appeared out of nowhere), Then paid for the album he had chosen.

Ryuichi walked down the street in a daze. Not noticing that I was still following him. Suddenly Ryuichi stopped. I stopped too, some feet behind him. Not wanting to spook him.  
I was wondering why he had stopped, when he suddenly took off sprinting. "Leave me alone!" He shouted.  
I would have chased after him, except for what he said. I'll guve him a bit of time to think. I pulled out my cell. "Shuichi?"

Ryuichi POV He kissed me! I thought. Ad I walked out of the record shop. THinking nothing, staring of into nowhere. I stopped to put my fingers up to my face, and touched my lips. He kissed me! I heard someone stop behind me somewhere. I froze. I have to get home! I took off sprinting, but heard no one follow. When I was a few blocks down, I slowed down because I realized that Tatsuha wasn't following me and why. When I took off. I unconsciously shouted at him to leave me alone! I got home sometime later, and stood in front of my door. Fumbling with my keys. I gave up on trying to unlock the door because my eyesight was blurred. I sat down in the hallway, thinking He's just like the rest! I thought he was different! I thought that he liked me for me! Not my body! I broke down sobbing. "I don't want my heart broken again!" I screamed. Unaware of someone walking up behind me.

Tatsuha POV I got out of the car and thanked the driver. Thank god Shuichi gave me his address. Then I walked into the apartment building. I walked up the stairs and stopped. I could hear some muffled sobbing on the second floor. Then I heard "I don't want my heart broken again!" Wailed.  
Ryuichi! I took off running up the stairs and then downt he hallway. I found him on the floor crying. I saw his key on the floor next to him. He was probably crying pretty hard by the time he got here so he couldn't open his door. I thought "Oh, Ryuichi." I mrmered as I picked him up off of the floor, unlocked the door, and took him inside.  
Ryuichi snuffled, "Tatsuha?" He whimpered.  
"Ssh. It's okay. I don't want to huet you." I soothed. I set him down on the couch. He moved nervously away from me.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, almost fearfully. I looked at him with hurt showing in my eyes. Then started to leave.  
"I just wanted to make sure that you got home safe. Since you probably don't want me here right now, I'll leave." I walked out the door and shut it. He didn't try and stop me, or anything. Then I realized that womething was wrong. Kumagoro! I ran out of the building. Where was he dropped at?

Ryuichi POV "Oh, Ryuichi." I heard someone say as they lifted me up and took me inside my house. I was still crying too hard to know or care who the person was. In other words: I was totally out of it. Then I recognized the clothing of the person who carried me. I snuffled. "Tatsuha?" Then I stifffened.  
"Ssh." He said. "It's okay I won't hurt you." When he set me down on the couce, I unconsciously scooted away from him. He might be dangerous. I thought. He looked hurt. So I immediately regretted my actions. He turned away and went towards the door. Explaining why he was her- and why he was leaving. Then he was gone. After a moment, I recovered sufficiently enough togo find him and apologize. I figured that he couldn't have gone far, but he was gone. He wasn't inside the building, or out. I was really truly sad about what I had done to him, and now he was gone. I was so upset, that I had only one thought: Drown out my miseries. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuha POV

Where was kumagoro dropped? I thought, trying really hard to remember where I last saw him as I ran down the street. The Record store  
The record store owner was at the counter thinking: Who's bunny is this! As I burst in the door. "That's my bunny!" I shouted. The owner looked quite shocked. Speak of the devil. He thought.  
I left the store looking quite pleased with myself while holding kumagoro under my arm. I got back to Ryuichi's house and found the door open. I peered inside. Where did he go? He's not here! I shut the door and sat down on the couch. Hopefully he's not gone for very long... I thought.

A few hours later found me passed out on the couch from exhaustion. Earlier Shuichi had called to see if I was okay.

Flashback "Ring" The telephone? Should I answer it? No, I'll just let the answering machine pick it up. I mean it is Ryuichi's phone  
"Beep..." "Tatsuha?" Asked Shuichi. "Are you there"  
I leaped at the phone and picked it up. "Hello"  
"Tatsuha? Are you coming back soon? Or are you going home"  
"Neither." I said flatly. I explained what had happened earlier because I knew that Shuichi would understand.  
"Now I'm waiting for him to come back to his house." I finished.  
"I'll tell Yuki that you're busy. He'll let you're family know that you'll be back later. You're lucky that this is your summer break"  
"Yeah, thanks Shuichi. 'Bye"  
End Flashback

I Woke up when I heard the door flung open. Then someone gasped.  
I sat up. "Tatsuha!" Said a very slurred voice. "What are you doing here?" Ryuichi asked, confused. Right before he passed out on the floor. My god! I think He's drunk! My obsession is drunk. I could so take advantage of this. I thought evilly. But I won't. Since he's so cute. Anyways, I like him too much to do that to him. I gently picked him up and took him to the bathroom.

Ryuichi POV Good thing the bar is so close to my house. I thought as I stumbled to the elevator. I was too drunk to handle the stairs. Damn. I thought sluggishly. When I left, I left the door open! "Shit." I cussed. But when I finally got to my door, It was closed. I opened the door and gasped. He was sitting o my couch? "What are you dong here?" Then everything blurred and I blacked out.  
I slowly recovered. "Tatsuha"  
"Ssh. Ryuichi? Are you drunk"  
"Hnn?" I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. I was really confused. So I went back to my first topic. "What are you..." I couldn't finish the sentence. It was too hard to control my mouth. "Oh! My stomach!" I gasped.  
"Do you need to throw up!" He asked, worried.  
"Yes." I groaned. "Just leave me alone for a bit, okay"  
I was conscious to realize what room I was in and to have enough pride to want him ear me while I was sick.  
"Okay." He agreed. "But I'll be back in a bit." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tatsuha POV It's okay that he made me leave. I don't mind. He needs the privacy I guess. I thought. I need to call Shuichi anyways... Thank god for 69!

"Hello"  
"Hey Shuichi"  
"Is Ryuichi home yet Tatsuha"  
"Yeah, and I need your help"  
"What is it? I can be over in a bit"  
"He's drunk." I stated flatly.  
"Oh. I'll be right over..." Click.  
I just stood there. Staring at the phone at the phone in my hand. I was helpless. I can't help! I'm only 16! I don't deal with drunk people on a daily basis. Hell, I've never even been drunk! Why am I even here? I should just leave..." I started towards the door.  
"Tatsuha?" Ryuichi's weak voice called. We was peering around the bathroom door looking for me. "Are you leaving?" He asked groggily when he saw my hand on the knob to his front door. He stumbled into the room, tripping. "Please don't go!" He reached out as he fell. I stepped forward as he fell and caught him. Picking him up and carrying him to the couch, I murmered in his ear, "You don't want me to leave?" He snuggled into my chest. "Never." He stated. When Shuichi burst in through the door, he found me sitting on the couch holding Ryuichi on my lap. He had fallen into a restless sleep a while back and I was watching over him while breathing gently, my nose in his hair.  
Shuichi saw that Ryuichi was asleep, so spoke quietly. "Is he okay"  
"He got sick." I whispered.  
"What have you been doing"  
"Nothing.." I said dejectedly. "When he came out," I nodded at the bathroom. "He collapsed. I've been holding him since. I," I broke off. "I just wanted to help. But all I can do is attempt to comfort him." I said. "I'm worthless!" I spat. "He hates me. I shouldn't even be here." I started to cry. Shuichi looking on helplessly. "Tatsuha?" Ryuichi stirred. "You're not useless na no da... I need you. Please stop crying." He pleaded. My eyes opened wide. The door closed behind Shuichi with a faint snick. Aspirin was left behind on the table.

Shuichi walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and outside. Yuki was leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette while waiting for his lover. "Back so soon?" He asked curiously. Shuichi walked up, stood on his toes, and softly kissed Yuki. "I think that they have it under control now. But I left your aspirin there." Yuki dropped his cigarette. "You did what!" He asked incredulously. "You now I need that stuff!" He huffed." Shuichi shrugged. "You can buy some more. Come on, let's go." HE walked towards the car on the curb. Not looking back once. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuichi POV

"You... Don't want me to leave?" Asked Tatsuha slowly.  
"No. Stay with me. I like you. So does Kumagoro!" A large part of my mind screamed: Go away! You're just like the rest! You only want me for my body! You don't love me! You'll use me! Leave me alone! But another small part thought He hasn't forced me into anything. He hasn't tried to hurt me. I'm the one who forced him ito this. I forced him to come with me today. It's all my fault. I shouldn't blame him for anything  
"Ryu...ichi"  
"Yes?" I looked up at him.  
"After I left earlier today. I realized that Kumagoro was gone."

Tatsuha POV

"Kumagoro-chan!" Screeched Ryuichi. "Is he okay?" He squirmed, trying to get out of my lap. I held on tightly, not letting him go anywhere for fear that'd he'd hurt himself when he got up.  
"Ryu! I found him already, okay? He's fine. I went and picked him up from the record store as soon as I realized where he was." He stilled, and looked up at me, eyes shining. He must be really happy that I went and got Kumagoro! Or something... I thought as he smiled at me. "You called me Ryu!" He said wonderingly. Oops... It's one thing to have your god tell not to call him by his last thing, it's a whole 'nother to call him by your secret nickname, out loud  
"Ummm..." Should I deny it"  
"Tatsuha?" He broke into my reverie.  
"Hmm"  
"Why do you like me? Answer me honestly." His genki smile had turned into an earnest and serious stare.  
"Do I have to tell you everything?" I asked, hoping that I didn't have to.  
His look hardened into a glare and he asked "What do you think"  
I sighed, and shifted so that he was sitting on the couch next to me. I leaned back and started my explanation.  
"I saw you at the concert. I was nervous and it was kind of comforting to have someone nice to me there. You were mysterious. That appealed to me. I had absolutely no clue who you were, and you seemed cool. You seemed even cooler when you saved me from Tatchi. I was confused, and you were comforting. When I woke up at Yuki's, I had only slight intentions at pursuing you. Just to thank you for what you did." I looked at my hands. "Then Shu told me who you were"  
"What did you think?" He interrupted.  
"I didn't want to bother you. You were a rock star, and I was just some overobsessed fan. I didn't even deserve to know you. I wanted to forget that I had even met you so that I didn't cause you trouble, I guess. After all I'm just..." A 16 Year old that has a crush on a famous pop star... "I'm a fan. Just an overobsessed fan." I smiled. "The first time I saw you, the strange and helpful mysterious guy, I fell in love. But I've always loved you Ryu." I looked up at him. HE had tears in his eyes. "When you came over to Yuki's to see if I was okay, you weren't the same Ryuichi Sakuma that I had always worshipped. You were cute, adorable, and childish. For the third time, I fell in love with you.You wanted me to call you by your first name. I wouldn't because I didn't feel deserving. I said that I needed to become your friend first to cover for the real reason, and that it would be a dream come true for me. I couldn't lose that chance. That day, ireally got to know you. And I liked you for who you were, not your body No matter how hot it really is, or how I grew up thinking you were like. You and only you. At the record store," I blushed. "You were acting so cutely. You were excited about your albums, that I couldn't help myself. I only followed you to see if you wee okay. But when you shouted to leave you alone, and ran off, I knew I was rejected. I called Shu to see what to do, and he told me your address so that I could make sure that you were okay and got home safely. After I got there, I left to find Kumagoro, because I knew that you'd be heartbroken without him." That's got to be the longest speach that I've ever made. "I can understand if you don't like me for some reason or other"  
"Look at me." He commanded and grabbed my chin to turn my face. He blushed slightly. "I like you too Tatsuha." Then he kissed me.  
End of chappie.  
Please don't hate me for making it this short. I know, I promised to try and make it longer, but no such luck. until the next chappie! Jaa ne! 


	6. Chapter 6

Previous chappie:  
"Look at me." He commanded and grabbed my chin to turn my face. He blushed slightly. "I like you too Tatsuha." Then he kissed me.  
Now.  
I enjoyed the kiss, but broke it off after a moment.  
"What? He asked, wide eyed and confused. "Did you not like it"  
"Do you really like me?" I asked seriously.  
"I just said"  
"But did you mean it? Or will you dump me when you get bored?" I said. Slightly angry.  
His face softened. "Of course I like you. Who wouldn't?" He asked simply. "I'll never leave you behind." He vowed.  
"I love you." I whispered as we joined again for a long kiss.

"But. But. But!" I stammered.  
"Come on Tatsuha! It'll be fine!" Squealed Ryuichi. "Don't tell me your scared? We're just going to pick up your stuff"  
"But Yuki!" Ryuichi kissed me in reassurance.  
"It'll be fine." He soothed. "See? We've already walked all the way here. It'll be a waste if we don't go up"  
After I knocked, the door was thrown open. "Where have you been, baka!" Growled Yuki.  
Ryuichi slung an arm around my shoulder casually. "He's been with me. You should of known he'd be alright." He grinned.  
"You went out yesterday morning, and come back 24 hours later. Of course I should be worried!" He spat. "I'm going to make sure that you get all packed up and"  
"No!" I shouted.  
"What did you say"  
I looked down at the ground. "I want to stay here"  
"You're not staying at my house." Growled Yuki.  
"Of course not." Interrupted Ryuichi. "We wouldn't impose that on you." I looked up at Ryuichi and seeing the determination on his face, I smiled. "He's staying with me"  
Yuki dropped his cigarette and gaped.  
"Tatsuha. Go and get your stuff." Commanded Ryuichi. I walked past the stunned Yuki into the frontroom, and picked up all of my stuff. I shoved it all into my backpack and left the room. As I passed Yuki, I looked at him worriedly. "Goodbye Aniki." I murmered.  
Yuki didn't move at all until we had left the building and went down the street. Yuki softly shut the door and flopped down onto the couch. He rubbed hid eyes with weariness. "This can't bode well." He murmered.

I'm really doing this! I thought excitedly. I'm really staying at Ryuichi Sakuma's house  
"Are you okay, Tatsuha"  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be"  
"You're lying"  
"Lying?" I said disbelievingly. Was my dream falling apart before my eyes?  
"You're not saying anything. What else explains that"  
"Do I need to"  
"So are you hiding something? What's wrong"  
"Nothing's wrong"  
"Yes there"  
"It's just too good to be true." I interrupted and looked up at him blankly. "It must be a dream"  
He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Can a dream shake you? Touch you?" He kissed me. "Can a dream do that"  
I smiled a small smile. "I guess not"  
"Good." He took my hand. "I'm real. This is real. So stop worrying about it and let's go!" He then commenced with pulling me the rest of the way to his house.

When Shuichi got home from work, he found Yuki sprawled out on the couch chain smoking. a whole bunch of cigarettes lay unfinished ground into an ashtray. He looked really pissed off at something. I just hope it isn't me. Thought Shuichi worriedly.  
"Yuki." He said quietly. "Is something wrong"  
"Yes." He spat. "Very wrong"  
"Was it me?" Asked Shucihi, almost fearfully. He's so mad. Who knows what he's capable of right now  
"I.. I can leave"  
"No Shuichi." He said. And sighed. "It's not you." He growled. "It's that damn brither of mine"  
"He should come back from Ryuichi's house soon. Don't worry about it Yuki"  
"He's already come back." Yuki mumbled.  
"What? Then why are you mad"  
"He left again. I was about to send him packing back to Kyoto when that CHILD told me that Tatsuha is staying with him now and that he wouldn't want to IMPOSE Tatsuha on me." His words practically dripped with venom.  
"I was afraid of this." Sighed Shuichi.  
"Hnn"  
"I knew that Tatsuha liked Ryuichi. Everyone does. I was hoping that once he got to know the guy, he would get over that crush of his. It was a false hope. I saw right away that Ryuichi liked Tatsuha. I was hoping that I was mistaked, or.. Or that he'd get over it quickly. I had a feeling that they would fix the misunderstanding from yesterday quite well. That's why I left. I knew they could do it alone. I didn't tell you because I still held onto that tiny hope that their relationship wouldn't work." He sighed. "This is going to cause some major problems." Shuichi looked up with worry glistening in his eyes.  
"Yeah. But we can always hope that nothing bad happens. Yuki smiled his small cute small.  
"Ooh..." Shuichi teased. "Yuki smiled"  
"Baka." Yuki retorted. And leaned in for a sweet kiss.  
End of chappie Please don't kill me. I didn't want it to be this short. It just looked like a good spot to stop. It might be a while till the next time I update so Jaa Ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Please don't kill me after you read this chapter. oh, and This means that someone is thinking. IT's their thoughts. Just to clear it up for you. No flamers if I have bad grammar or spelling! I just wrote this in 30min. or so. I'm in a hurry. I had it all written in my notebook prior of course. BUt I didn't take much time to proofread. I need beta reader for some new stories I'm TRYING to write!  
"Father's going to worry..." I murmured, concerned.  
"Don't worry Tatsuha!" Said A genki Ryuichi. "You're not a highschooler who needs to check in with his parents everyday!" He smiled and tilted his head. He sure does act like it. Thought Ryuichi.  
If only he knew! I shouted in my head. We had gotten INto his house and i had set my stuff down already.  
"Okay Tatsuha!" He squealed. Damn he can be perky. What do you want to do now"  
I scratched the back of my head. "Well, I really don't know-Yawn." My body interrupted to let me know that I hadn't had a full nights sleep in forever. Ryuichi peered closely at me. "Tatsuha tired? Don't deny it!" Damn he's good at catching me before I lie... "Because I know you are. Why"  
"Well," I bowed my head sheepishly. "A couple of days ago I spent the night at Shuichi's and didn't get much sleep. Then there was concert night. And last night I stayed up late waiting for you to come home and I sat up watching you for the rest of the night." My vision blurred and I swayed. "I watched you... The whole night..." I murmured, then I collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing I saw was a worried Ryuichi rushing at me yelling "Tatsuha!"

Mmmm... So comfy. My bed never feels this soft. Or warm. I snuggled against, A person? Who was Running their fingers through m hair? "Ry-u?" I mumbled.  
"Ssh. Go back to sleep"  
I sighed, comfortable. And as I drifted off, I thought I heard Ryuichi say quietly "I love you."

Ryuichi POV

Damn he looks tired. No wonder, He stayed up all night for me, not to mention whatever else happened to him lately. Wait, he stayed up all night for me! "Tatsuha!" I yelled as he collapsed. Again. I caught him. Which is no mean feat because he is quite larger and heavier than I am. and carried More like drug. him to my room and got him under the covers of my bed. I laid down next to him just to keep him company, and because I wanted to be near him and watch over him. I slept little. It was day and I didn't really need to. I didn't think he would appreciate me hopping around like a maniac as per usual so I just laid there next to him. His hair is so soft. Way softer than it looks! It was irresistible. I started running my fingers through his soft, silky, gorgeous hair. Tatsuha snuggled against me, breathing deeply. Then his breath caught. Is he  
"Ry-u?" HE mumbled.  
"Ssh. Love. Go back to sleep." I said soothingly.  
Tatsu sighed, and relaxed again. Drifting off because of his weariness. I didn't think he'd hear me, but I still said it. "I love you." I whispered softly. I smiled, even in sleep tatsuha was smileing in comfort. Or was it my comment?

Tatsuha POV

"Sniff sniff." Mmm... What's that good smell? I rolled off of my stomach onto my back and smiled. Breakfast. Breakfast? I slept almost 24 hours? Damn I musta been tired... I thought as I rubbed my eyes of any remnants of sleep. While I was rubbing my eyes. Ryuichi peeked around the door frame and saw me awake, so decided on a course of action. "Tatsuha!" He squealed. "You're awake!" As he skipped into the room and jumped on top of me. Hugging me tightly he whined, "I thought that you'd never wake up!" I sat up slightly and gently grabbed his chin to look in his eyes. "Of course I'd wake up... IF I knew it would be to your beautiful face and personality." Ryuichi blushed. He is so kawaii and irresistable. I thought right before I leaned in and kissed him softly. "So," I said conversationally. "Is that breakfast I smell?" He jumped up, a huge grin plastered on his face as he drug me out of bed. "You must be really hungry! I made you breakfast with Kumagoro-chan!" HE cheered. I smiled.  
"Tatsuha?" Asked Ryuichi after breakfast.  
"Hmm"  
HE fiddled with his hands nervously. "I need to check n with K and Tohma today. He mumbled.  
I sighed. "And you want me to go with you?" I said in a flat voice.  
"Well you should ceck in with Tohma too since he's you brother in-law"  
Damn. I was hoping that he didn't know about that little tidbit of information. I blushed with embarrassment. "Well, if you really want me to go"  
"Yay! Tasuha is going to see Tohma with me!" HE shouted.

Ryuichi practically skipped all the way to the NG building. I would ahve walked behind him and watched, smiling, except he ahd to hole my hand. Damn! THis is kind of embarrassing for me... I thought as some girls pointed and giggled at us. I smiled slightly. But he is so kawaii  
When we walked into NG, Ryuichi screamed "I'm here to vivit! Na no da!" Even though it was an earsplitting scream, I seemed to be the only one who flinched. I might need to find myself some earplugs... Obviously, everyone hear was used to Ryuichi's antics.  
"Come on Tatsuha!" I looked up from my reverie to see Ryuichi holding an elevator open fro me way across the room. I slowly walked over as Ryuichi screamed Hurry up you slowpoke!" A million times. Or so it seemed.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said, exhasperated, while noticably speeding up.

"Tohma!" Shuoted Ryuichi as he bounded into the presidents office and glomped him. I chose not to enter for safety reasons. Apparently, that was a good choice.  
"Ryuichi-san." Said Tohma seriously. " I got an interesting phone call from Eiri-san earlier"  
"Haha." Laughed Ryuichi nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "I guess he told you the good news then"  
"Good news." Repeated Tohma dryly. "I guess you could put it that way. Now why is Tatsuha-san staying with you?" HE asked sternly.  
"Well, Tatsuha and I really like each other..." He whined Kawaii like.  
Tohma raised his eyebrow. "Like eachother?" He repeated in that same dry voice. Except now it was practically dripping with venom. "Do you realize how worried his family is? He left home a few days ago leaving nothing more than a note saying that he was at Shindou's and would be back later. He hasn't called home or let anyone know where he is, and when he's coming home. He has responsibilties at the temple. Not to mention his summer break is almost over"  
Ryuichi's eyes opened wide as he stared at Tohma. But it wasn't because Tohma was going on a rant, which never happened.  
"Summer break?" Breathed Ryuichi.  
"Yes! Didn't you realize that he's also illegal? He's 16 for god's sake. Ryuichi-san"  
I slumped down onto the floor against the wall, my head in my hands. He's going to leave me  
"He's 16?" Ryuichi whispered quietly.  
"You didn't know that? Ryuichi?" Asked Tohma. Kind for once.  
I bounded into the room. "Ryuichi!" I stopped. Some feet away from him.  
"Ahh... Tatsuha-san. I see that you have deigned it appropriate to join us"  
I ignored him. "Ryu. Do you care about my age?" I looked at the ground. Not wanting to see the look of disdain on his face. But not for long. Ryuichi gripped my chin with his fingers and forced me to look up at him. I just barely noticed when the door quietly shut behind Tohma. Ryuichi smiled sweetly at me. "Of course not." He answered firmly. And gave me the gentlist kiss I've ever had. Showing love and compassion, and an unwillingness to leave me.

"I'm coming over right now, Tohma-san"  
"That's not neccessary Eiri-san"  
"The brat needs to go home right now. Before he causes anymore trouble. I have practically the whole family yelling at me right now because it is all 'my fault.' He has a lot of responsibilities he's shirking, you realize. NOt only that, e's ahving a relationship with that GOD of his! I'm pulling him out before anything worse happens that I can get blamed for!" Yuki bellowed over the phone.  
"Yuki!" I genki voice squealed on the other side of the phone. "Give me the phone"  
"No! I'm not finished with Tohma"  
Tohma sighed. HTis could be a while. He thought.  
"Yukii! You baka!" Thud, cras. boom, etc.  
"Satcho"  
"Ah, hello Shindou-san"  
"Yuki's umm... taken care of. Do you what you need with Tatsuha and Ryuichi, I'll be over in a bit to help you with the plan!" He said happily over the phone before hanging up. I wonder what he meant by 'Yuki's taken care of'? Tohma thought curiously. He put his cell back into his pocket and walked back into his office. Ryuichi ad a gentle smile on his face as he cupped my cheek in his hand. I had a look of absolute adoration going on.  
"Are you two serious about this relationship?" Tohma asked the tow 'boys'. The look they gave him was enough to say it all.  
SHuichi burst into the room. Another door ruined. Tohma thought. "Satcho! We don't have much time till Yuki comes. Are we ready"  
"Almost." Tohma replied. "Ryuichi-san, Tatsuha-san, how would you two like to... get away for a while"  
Shuichi had a large grin on his face.  
BETA READER PLEASE!11 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Aaack! I don't know if I've bothered mentioning it yet, (I've been in a real hurry lately... ;) But /these/ around words mean that english is being spoken. Oky?

"Ryu!" I squealed ecstatically. "I still can't believe that we're going to America"  
Ryuichi smiled toleratingly at me. We were sitting next to each other in First Class on a flight to America.  
"Aren't you worried Tatsuha"  
"About what?" I asked, confused.  
"About not being able to speak English"  
"Ne, Ryu-chan, do you mean igirisu"  
""Yes. And it is Eng-a-lish"  
"Igirisu!" I said happily.  
Ryuichi hid his face in his hands, exasperated.  
"I have you! Ryu-chan. You speak English"  
"But what if we get seperated? What will you do then"  
"Do you really think that you can get rid of me that easily?" I teased. Trying to coax out the genki Ryu I knew and loved.  
"Na no da!" Yes! I was successful! Ryu broadly grinned. "Kumagoro likes you too much to lose you! If we do, we'll track you down! Right Kumagoro"  
"Kumagoro hugs!" Shouted the pink bunny. It was his favorite thing to do. Besides Kumagoro beam. He'd yell that then give you a huge hug, just for kicks.  
"Kumagoro!" I squealed. "No more hugs!" A lot of people were staring at us. Then I realized that we were the only people NOT english or american sitting in the First Class section. "Uhhh..." I blushed. "Gomenosai." Ther stared even harder (If possible.) and started to whisper. "Ryu-chan? I can't understand what they're saying..." I whined. God! Have we switched places in personalities  
Ryu's eyes glistened with anger."It's nothing Tatsuha." Then he turned towards the staring people. /What do you think you are doing/ He asked with undisguised fury. All of his childishness gone. A glare good enough to give Yuki a run for his money on his face.

Interlude.  
Yuki sneezed.  
"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked him worriedly.  
Someone's glaring enough to kill. I don't want to meet up with that person... "Umm..." He improvised. "Baka. It's because I was locked in a dusty closet for about 4 hours"  
"Oh..." Shuichi said sheepishly.

Back to our story.

/You are being rude and prejudiced. What's so about two Japanese guys flying to America in First Class? Do you think that we're here on a free ride and that we don't deserve this? Or is it because we're gay. What is wrong wit that/  
By now I was utterly confused because I couldn't understand a word he was saying, and Ryu had stood up and was glaring the now sheepish crowd down.  
/For your information, I am the famous Jpop singer Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper. I just finished my solo tour in America. Is it so bad that I decided to come back for a visit on vacation with my lover? Now leave us alone./ He sat down, fuming. Then broke out in a smile. "Let's play a game Tatsuha!" Dang. I thought. I don't think 'll ever understand him, but I hope to someday!

"Tatsuha! Tatsuha! Wake up." He squealed. /We're her/ He said in english. He was so excited that he even lapsed out of japanese. We left the plane and entered the airport.  
"Now what do we do Ryu-chan?" A lot of people whipped their heads around when they heard me, but Ryu glared them down like a protective guard dog.  
"Now we go to our bags. I know where it is"  
"You do?" I asked, surprised.  
He smiled gently. "I have been here before, Tatsuha-chan!" He said teasingly.  
"Oh." I flushed with embarrassement and looked down.  
He tilted my chin up. "Now why are you hiding that pretty face/Here we are1/" Some girls were staring at us and giggling at Ryu's atics. /He's my broher./ He lied. But the girls soaked it all up and left us alone.  
"Let's get our bags Tatsuha-chan!" He hopped up and down in excitement hugging Kumagoro to his chest with one arm and pointing with the other. "See! They're on... that"  
"Wow!" I breathed when I saw when I saw the rotating machine. Ryu giggled.  
"We have to get close to get our bags, Tatsuha!" He dragged me off to the exit. (A/N: I'm assuming this airport is like the rest I've been to. Baggage check on the first floor, and flight waiting area on the second)  
As we traveled down the excalator, a loud booming voice announced /There you are Ryuichi/  
"K-san!" Ryu shouted as he waved to a blond o te first floor who had a gun resting his shoulder. I thought guns weren't allowed in airports  
"Come on Tatsuha-chan! Let's go see K-san!" He said and promptly drug me towards the scary blond, once we reached the first floor that is.  
/Your car awaits! You lovebirds/  
Ryu blushed a deep red.  
"What'd he say Ryu-chan"  
"Umm"  
/Let's go/ K shouted and drug us outside the building.  
A black Mercedes Benz Was idling near the door. (A/N: In a no parking pick-up only area of course! That's why K is in such a hurry. XD)  
K promptly shoved us into the car and then shut the door.  
"I'll /see you/ at the hotel /later/" He shouted happily before signalling the driver to leave.  
Ryu ad I both blushed when we realized that K was trying to give us some time together, alone.  
"Umm..." Ryu said, embarrassed. But he didn't look away from me.  
"Let's take advantage of this, shall we?" I half asked, half joked right before I leaned in for a soft loving kiss.  
/We're here/ Interrupted cheerful voice.  
/Where's here/ Asked a genki Ryu. /Kumagoro wants to know/ He demanded.  
/Well Kumagoro/ Said the driver.  
All I can understand is Kumagoro. What are they talking about? I thought to myself.  
/Here is... dinner/ The driver enthusiastically anounced.  
/Dinner/  
"Hai"  
"Hai what?" I asked curiously.  
"He brought us here for dinner!" Anounced Ryu. He peered out the window. "And it's my favorite place and everythng!" He announced gleefully. He opened the door and ran towards the resturaunt. "Come on Tatsuha! Your're taking too long!" He shouted. Before I got out, the driver said "I'll go park the car, then I'll come in and find you two." He smiled friendly like.  
"Okay." I said. A little wary.  
"Come on Tatsuha!" Screeched Ryu. I shut the door and jogged up to the bouncing 32 year old. (A/N: Excuse me if I have ages wrong. I'm crazy, and in a hurry. Friend points gun to my head. "Damn straight you are." Eheh. Yes Master... I mean Desi... ;;) He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "Wow." I breathed. Then blushed self consciously. This is a fancy place, and all I'm wearing is a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and tight jeans. I look like a pretty boy. Ryu would too,except for the fact that he's like a genki kawaii child. But I have a feeling that people would let him into their resturaunt no matter what he was wearing. He's wearing that yellow shirt of his with the cute white frilly thing enderneath, with baby blue tight jeans.  
/Hello sir, how may I help you... Ryuichi! You've come back to America? But I thought that your tour was over/  
/It is, Raymond./ Ryu scooched closer to me and changed his grip so that he was now linked to my arm. Then he grinned. /This is purely for pleasure. Is my favorite seat open Na no da/  
/Third floor, seat for two, next to a window/  
/Yes/  
/Monica will take you two up./ He said while handing two menus to a slender brown haired girl.  
/Just one menu please, Raymond./ He grinned and elbowed me. /Tatsuha can't read english./ He teased.

"Wow." I breathed, and turned to Ryu who was grinning with pleasure. "This place has a great view!" Ryu pulled a seat out for me and I sat down without peeling my eyes from the window.  
"Best view in town." He said wit pride.  
"I bet"  
"Have you ever had american food before Tatsuha"  
"Not really. Just burgers and fries, mostly"  
"Well, then I'll just choose for you. He waved ot Monica who rushed over. /A large order of spagetti./ e said. Grinned from ear to ear.  
/What about kumagoro/ Asked Monica. /Where is he/  
/I left him in the car/  
/Ooh../ She teased, and winked at me. Te she walked off with our menu. I finally turned away from the window to look at our surroundings.  
"Wow." I breathed yet again. "This place is really nice"  
"Anything for you Tatsuha"

Go ahead ad kill me now. Apparently a lot of people think my story is good. According to Desi. Points another gun at my head. "You better believe it. Now write the next chapter." Crazy gun wielding american. She won't leave me alone! Oh well. As you can see, I have a real low self esteem right now, so I would appreciate it if I got some reviews at some point in time. So far I have 3... ; Not enough for my ego thankyou! So... If you want more chappies, I need more reviews. Capeesh! 


	9. Chapter 9

Later, after we had finished our dinner, K and the driver came up to where we were sitting. K flashed his victory sign. /So how are the two lovebirds/  
Ryuichi blushed. I wonder why/Thanks K. For everything/  
/No problem/ He laughed maniacally with his hands on his hips. /We're going to the hotel now Ryuichi/  
/Yay/ He squealed. /Is it the one that like a lot/  
/Yes./ K smiled indulgently.  
"Let's go Tatsuha!" He pulled me by my arm out of my chair across the room. "We're going to the hotel now"  
"The hotel?" I asked.  
K Smiled as he watched our antics. /Let s go, Ark./ He said to the driver. /We should keep up with them/  
/Yes sir/ Said Ark as he gave a jaunty salute.

"... And it's got big fluffy towels!" Ryuichi continued. Ryu had been on one of his rants for 10 minutes before Ark and K interrupted with a simultaneous shouts of /We're here/  
"Yay!" Shouted Ryu.  
Oh my god! Ryuichi Sakuma and I are sharing a room! Okay, I'm probably just a bit over excited... It shouldn't be such a big deal considering that I've been to Ryu's house, 'slept there', and even ad him sleep on my lap! We're even dating now.. This trip to New York is supposed to be a getaway for us.  
Flashback "Ryuichi-san, Tatsuha-san, how would you two like to... get away for a while?" Tohma asked.  
Shuichii had a broad grin on his face. That grin almost looks evil! I thought.  
"Umm..." I said.  
"Well..." Said Ryu. For once lost for words.  
"There isn't much of a chance of you're relationship working out if you don't." His serious voice broke in. "Everybody here will try to break you two apart. You won't even have a chance to know each other to know if this relationship will work out. I think that you two know the best choice is to go"  
"To where?" asked curiously.  
/New york/ Shouted Shuichi.  
/Really/ Asked Ryu.  
"Of course." Said Tohma. Smiling. His plan was working out perfectly.  
End flashback NEw York. I sighed. I get tobe with him for a month is New York  
At the moment, Ryu and I were sharing a bed, even though there was two, and he was snuggling against me, sound asleep.  
I stroked his soft hair, thinking about how nice it would be to kiss his equally soft lips, when I fell asleep holding him in my arms.

/Wake up/ Commanded a loud voice as the person controlling it threw the curtains open. "We're going out"  
"Heh? K... It's too early"  
"The clocks here say that it is 10 am so it shouldn't seem early." He pressed a gun against my temple. "Would yo like to argue"  
"Hey!" I said "How'd you get that through airport security"  
"Airport? I took my private jet here"  
"Oh." I mouthed.  
Ryu slowly sat up, rubbed his head, and yawned. "Why can't you just leave us alone for a while K"  
"I will." We both looked up, surprised. "As soon as we find a place to abandon you two at for the day"  
"What?" We both screeched.  
"Ahah! I have the perfect place"  
"Where?" I asked.  
"An amusement park"  
I groaned and Ryu cheered. But both of us knew that this was going to be a long day.  
20 rides, 5 coton candies, 4 ice creams, and 10 slices of pizza later.  
"Ryuichi." I scolded. "I told you thatthis would happen if you overdid it"  
"Shuttup." He said, irritated.  
"Ryu doesn't like me anymre!" I whined.  
"Just shut up!" He souted "I have a splitting headache and you're not helping"  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." I said quietly.  
"Just come and lie down with me. I can't be the only one tired after today"  
I smiled slightly and gently climbed under the covers. I was lating on my back next to him when I suddenly felt some weight on my chest. opened my eyes to see a mop f brown hair.  
"Hold me." It whispered I smiled and kissed his head, hugging him tightly. "I will. Forever"

I need a beta! And please review. 


End file.
